<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonus Content: Ask the Cast by sweetmugofcocoa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088783">Bonus Content: Ask the Cast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmugofcocoa/pseuds/sweetmugofcocoa'>sweetmugofcocoa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Morut'yc Series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonus Content, F/M, Gen, ask the characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmugofcocoa/pseuds/sweetmugofcocoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Want to talk to the characters?</p><p>They're listening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Morut'yc Series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The other ask bonus content is either 'scene we didn't get to see' or 'scene through another character's eyes'.</p><p>This time, you get to actually ask characters questions.</p><p>Focused on the story, please.</p><p>Like...</p><p>'Who is the worst patient to treat?'</p><p>'What is [insert name]'s opinion of Teagan?'</p><p>'What is it like on the Reliance?'</p><p>'What was your home like on Earth?'</p><p>...</p><p>Stuff like that.</p><p>About Teagan, the story, the 16th.</p><p>You could also ask me (since I don't want to make a fifth bonus content when I might not get many questions anyway).</p><p>Like, about inspiration, how I decided things, headcanons for my characters, etc. Things you wouldn't ask the characters.</p><p> </p><p>But remember, the characters don't know they are fictional. You are stepping into the world of Star Wars when asking them questions.</p><p>We'll just ignore how you know so much about the story, and how they are all so willing to actually answer your questions.</p><p>Please keep it for general audiences, please. Some heavier questions are allowed if talking about items within the story, but nothing mature or explicit.</p><p> </p><p>So, got any burning questions?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Favorite Kamino Memory (Teagan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TooBusyWriting asked, ‘Teagan, what is favorite your memory from Kamino?’</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teagan: My favorite memory from Kamino? Hmm... It'd have to be when I was in medic training.</p><p> </p><p>Fives: Wait, not meeting me?</p><p> </p><p>Teagan: I got a chance to help in the infantry, Fives. I went through the room with a couple other medics in training feeding and holding the babies.</p><p> </p><p>Kix: I remember that part of training. There was also helping the toddlers with walking.</p><p> </p><p>Teagan: It was bittersweet, all things considered, but it was also peaceful. My favorite part of that job was this one time I helped with decanting a batch. They are the cutest… I seriously considered just, sneaking one out with me.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse and Hardcase: *laughs*</p><p> </p><p>Teagan: I did! I wanted to… He was just so… giggly.</p><p> </p><p>Kix: Once he stopped screaming that is.</p><p> </p><p>Teagan: Yeah, well, he’s got good healthy lungs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to put more questions in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>